rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ Template
Method: 1. Using source mode copy all of this page to notepad or notepad++ 2. Search and replace ??name of event?? with the exact events name on RR3 (including capitalisation) 3. If there is only one car: Search and replace ??Make?? with the exact manufacturer name (e.g. Ford) 4. If there is only one car: search for ??Model?? and replace with the exact name on RR3. For more than one car: search for ??Make?? ??Model?? and manually add each car. 5. Search and replace ??race series?? with the series that the car has been added to. 6. Search and replace ??Stages?? with the number of stages (days) 7. If the start date is known search for ??mmmmmm ddth 20yy?? and ??mmmmmm dd 20yy?? replace, preferably in the format mmmmm ddth (use ~ for an approximate date) 8. Current version: Search for GameVersion|?.?.? and replace with the current release. e.g. GameVersion|6.1.0 9. Update all entries with ?? next to them (search for ?? and replace each one in turn) 10. Search and replace and with blank, to remove them all 11. Create the http://rr3.wikia.com/wiki/RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ for ??name of event?? 12. Copy all the data from stub (inclusive) down, from notepad or notepad++ to the new page, using source mode 13. Preview, remove any comments, update as required before publishing : Note: This is an outline, the details haven't been confirmed/entered, yet, please call back closer to the start date ??mmmmmm ddth 20yy?? (??mmmmmm dd 20yy?? 00:00:00 GMT) to see more details. RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ for ??name of event?? The intention of this page is to keep tips and FAQ for ??name of event?? in one place, which will hopefully help people race this event. |Stages = ??Stages?? |Goals = ?? |RS = ?? |Gold = ?? |Manufacturer = ??Make?? |Main Reward = ??Model??}} Description ??name of event?? is an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the ??Make?? ??Model??. After version was updated. ??name of event?? starts ??mmmmmm ddth 20yy??The way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at midday or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM ??mmmmmmm ddth 20yy?? (local time), the event can be completed ?x24 hours later, 11PM ??mmmmmmm ddth 20yy??. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage.. The event comprises a wide range of cars, especially the ??Make?? ??Model??....??expand if required?? Tips for Each Stage Stage 01 Tips about ??name of event?? Stage 01: :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Follow methods to slow bots down RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Credit: RR3 Michael P, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 02 Tips about ??name of event?? Stage 02: :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Credit: RR3 Michael P, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 03 Tips about ??name of event?? Stage 03: :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Credit: RR3 Michael P, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 04 Tips about ??name of event?? Stage 04: :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Credit: RR3 Michael P, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 05 Tips about ??name of event?? Stage 05: :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Credit: RR3 Michael P, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 06 Tips about ??name of event?? Stage 06: :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Credit: RR3 Michael P, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 07 Tips about ??name of event?? Stage 07: :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Credit: RR3 Michael P, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Start / End Strategy The player has ??Stages?? days to complete the ??Stages?? stages, the event is ??Stages?? days x 24 hours. The first stage will start the time the player starts it, the last stage will end ??Stages?? x 24 hours later. As stage 01 is normally straightforward and can be completed without an upgrade or service, it can be started late in the day, it doesn't matter if stage 01 isn't completed the first day, it can be continued the following day. Stage 02, will automatically unlock at midnight, but can only be raced once stage 01 is complete. Stage 03 will unlock at midnight the following day, and so on up to stage ??Stages??. In total there will be ??Stages?? x 24 hours = ?? hours to complete all stages. For example: Start dddddd @ 7:30 PM the event will end ??Stages?? days x 24 hours later, Sunday @ 7:30 PM, You need to choose the best time for you to start ??name of event?? event, or more importantly when is the best time for you to end the event! RR3 Michael P wrote (pre-race tip): I wouldn't recommend starting the event on the first day, ??mmmmmm ddth 20yy??, as many racers, who start as soon as the event opens, complain about bugs, which FM then fix! Instead, leave the start a day or two and let other people do the bug testing. Also, the tips and details can be filled in by the early adopters, so starting a day or two later gives a better heads up. Ideally, for racers who are busy Monday to Friday and have the weekend free, the best day and time to start is as late as possible ??Best date??, as long as it's before midnight, meaning stage ??Stages?? of the event can be completed over two days, the following Saturday and Sunday. Keep an eye out for adverts to start the event and watch for a countdown to start. Once started the event can be run, even if it's closed to new racers. Cloud Save / Restore It is important to cloud save before every race, for full details see RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#Cloud Save / Restore General Tips Strategy * Strategy - Including why gold is precious. Time Shifted Multiplayer (TSM) * Time Shifted Multiplayer - TSM algorithm and AI, whys it's important to win by small margins and how to slow bots down List of Offline Bots Names See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#List of Offline Bots Names List of ??name of event?? Bots Names This event has a different set of offline bots, that are also common to No Compromise, Light-Rider and Jaguar Legacy: XJ220: Methods to slow bots down See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#Methods to slow bots down FAQ How can I service the car when I already finished the day? If the final car service is missed, after the final event on the day, the soonest it can service is at midnight (local time), when the next stage opens. The Target is too High, How do I Reduce it? See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#The Target is too High, How do I Reduce it? The Game / Le Mans Keeps crashing See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#The Game / Le Mans Keeps crashing When is the last time I can start this Event? The exact date is unknown, normally 1 - 2 weeks. The way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at midday or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. Keep an eye out for adverts to start the event and watch for a countdown to start. Once started the event can be run, even if it's closed to new racers. Will this event be added to the race career? FM went through a spell of adding special events to the racing career, the last time a special event was added was September 2015 v3.6, NASCAR Academy was added directly to the NASCAR career, without previously being released as a Time Limited Event (TLE). Previous to that was April 2015 v3.3, with Redline: Origins and MotorFiesta 1. It is therefore unlikely this event will be added to the racing career. Will the car be available to win in the future? The ??Make?? ??Model?? is available to win if the challenge is completed in ?? days, after mmm dd the ??Make?? ??Model?? can be purchased. With the introduction of Flashback Special Events, it may be possible to repeat this special event in the future. Can I buy the car? : Note:This section needs updating once the purchase price is known}} The ??Manufacturer name?? ??Model?? is available in ??Number?? series: * ??Race Series?? career series bonus series in the ??Career category?? category * ??Race Series2?? career series bonus series in the ??Career category2?? category. This vehicle was added in the released in ??mmm 20yy?? and can be unlocked by earning ?? trophies in ??Race Series?? or by earning ?? trophies in ??Race Series2?? is unlocked as soon as ??Race Series?? is unlocked. This vehicle can be acquired for (R$)?? ( ) or (R$)?? ( ) with showcase discount, with a shipping time of ?? hour(s). It can sometimes be bought for ?? as a 'Get it Now' price, unlocking ??Race Series?? [[??Race Series2??]]. What is the minimum PR / upgrades required? RR3 Michael P wrote (pre-race): Since Generations, if the players car is far below the recommended PR level the bots run impossible times. Once the car is upgraded the bots return to normal times. Slowing the bots works, only when the PR requirements are close. Some goals have fixed top bots. Possible upgrade strategies: How much do the upgrades cost? : This section needs updating once the upgrade costs are known. For car details see here: * ??Make?? ??Model?? For full details on upgrades with PR see here: * RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section ??Make??#??Make?? ??Model?? - Direct link to the ??Make?? ??Model?? project page with PR. Useful Pages See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#Useful Pages Benefit Calculated benefits of the event: (Can be calculated from the figures before starting day and figures after completion of the special challenge) Credit and Thanks Many of the tips and FAQ have been combined from posts left by this RR3 wiki community, a big credit needs to go to this excellent community. Also, thank you, to everyone who has left comments and tips, for this challenge. Comments and Tips If you have any tips, please either edit the relevant section of this page and add them yourself or leave comments on the ??name of event?? Comments and an editor will add them later. Please post your comments and tips, any information you feel may be useful, such as: * What stage and event you are leaving a tip for, this can be shortened e.g. Tip for 1.3 is for stage 01 event 3 * What problems you had and how to overcome the problems? * e.g. Can corner be cut? * Can an event be run with a broken car? * If so with what PR/upgrade? * What controls Tilt A / B? * What assists - brakes high / low /off? TC on / off? * Basically any tips that may be useful to other racers. * If you are anonymous feel free to sign a name or handle. One of the editors will summarise them and add them to the relevant event if there is anything missing please post a comment or tip to ??name of event?? Comments and let us know ;-) Footnotes Category:Pages that help editing Category:Templates